


Monday → Sunday

by nasubi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, based on a manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasubi/pseuds/nasubi
Summary: Aomine Daiki has the odd habit of dating anyone who asks him first, then dumping them a week later.Kagami Taiga just wanted to mess with him.





	1. Monday (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, based off the really popular Seven Days manga (which I super love)!! Plot is all Tachibana Venio's, and majority of the phrases are all thanks to the translators! With lots of tiny tweaks to make it match our favourite BakaAho!
> 
> Happy AoKa Day!!

"Mai-chan is so cute, eh? And her chest!"

"I prefer Momoi-san! Her hair is so pretty..."

"Shh! She'll hear you! We're talking about gravure, idiot. Tch."

Kagami shifts in his seat, gazing wistfully out the window as bits and pieces of his classmates' chatter floated over.

If it was up to Kagami, he'd look at a girl's face first, followed by her legs, and then her chest. Probably. Frankly he prefers basketball over hanging out with females.

A flurry of waving hands catches Kagami's attention. They're from two girls outside the window, a short distance away. He turns to his left quizzically, but there was no one nearby. It must be for him.

 _Um..._ He twitches his lips up and raises his hand as a response and greeting.

"He's so good looking~" The girls giggle and scamper off.

The smile drops off Kagami's face. It was always about his face. He's good-looking, but he doesn't care much about that. He cares about dunking from the free throw line. On the other hand most girls ignore his gruff nature and loud voice, just because of his face. In a bout of wistfulness, he thinks that no one ever liked him as a person, for his heart.

Kagami yawns, an unglamorously wide one. He doesn't bother covering his mouth, and is rudely shocked when a familiar smack to his head makes him lurch forward and gasp mid-yawn.

"The fuck, that hurt!" Kagami turns and glares. His coach gazes back unflinchingly. "What was that for!"

"Kagami. It's because you do unrefined things like yawning out loud with a good-looking face like yours, that those girls always lose interest in you in a flash. It's about time you got conscious and do something about them."

"Yeah yeah. Since when do you care. I already got dumped last semester. Twice. Remember? They told me that I wasn't the person they thought I was. Whatever the hell that means." Kagami scowls.

 "... I told you so," Riko deadpans. Kagami never knows if she truly has any interest in his relationships at all, despite her asking and his telling everything.

"Tch. It's their own fault for assuming. They confessed to me to begin with, and then get all disappointed when I'm not what they expect me to be." Crap, this is such a bother.

"There is a huge gap between Kagami-kun's personality and appearance. It's practically a scam," Riko states matter-of-factly, ignoring Kagami's irritated growl. "When you're playing basketball, you look cool. Even though I know exactly what kind of person you are, I still understand the allure you give to girls."

"They should get it in their heads that perfect guys don't exist. I wish I could find someone as realistic as you, Coach."

"Oh? How about it? You want to try going out with me then?" Riko looks up from her latest training-menu-in-planning.

"Eh? Um... How do I put it. Coach, you're too scary."

"I was joking," Riko says icily.

"I knew you were. Stuff like falling in love-" Kagami was interrupted by Takao barging over.

"Oi Kagami! Wanna order pizza?"

Kagami immediately brightens up, easily forgetting the conversation he was having. "Yeah! Uh, one pepperoni, one meat lovers and... Are we gonna have Maji later? We are? Okay, that's all then. Both large pizzas!"

"As hungry as ever eh. Aomine's not here yet. Riko, order for him? Ah, that's right, Aomine's in basketball right? Hey Kagami, are the two of you close or something?" Takao thrusts the delivery menu at Kuroko, but continues looking at the redhead.

"Not at all," Kagami shrugs. "We're just acquaintances. He doesn't really come to practice. Maybe Coach knows him better." He juts his chin at Riko, who shrugs.

"Ah. It's Monday today right? The day he'll definitely say yes. I heard he's the perfect boyfriend too. No wonder the girls are so excited. And at the end of the week, he'll say, _I couldn't fall in love with you, let's break up_. Normal guys like us will never understand people who are that popular." Takao rambles on as he places the pizza orders. "Anyway Kagami, pizza delivery pickup later is on you~" He jogs off before Kagami can start protesting.

"Oi Takao!" Kagami bellows, but Takao's already out of the classroom, waving to him with the delivery menu at the door before he slips away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are gonna be split up because I have the attention span of a goldfish... Even though it's not an original premise I've been wanting to write adapt this story for Kagami and Aomine for a really long time so I hope it was still enjoyable!
> 
> Edit: Kuroko has been switched to Riko in this chapter! I headcanon them being pretty good friends. In this fic they're both 3rd years, so is Aomine and probably any others that will appear in the future.


	2. Monday (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's the rock thrown into the calm pond that is Aomine's life.

_I couldn't fall in love with you, let's break up._

The last time Kagami had showed any interest in Aomine was 2 years ago, during the first month of joining Touou's basketball club. Kagami had fought his way into being the only first year to be accepted into the starting lineup, then Aomine breezed in and handed his ass to him in a one-to-one that barely lasted 30 seconds and took his place. It took a few more months before Riko stopped benching Kagami during matches. With hours of road work and street basketball behind him, Kagami finally became one of the aces of the team. Despite his pestering Aomine remained detached and expression-less, and the two of them stopped talking before the Winter Cup that year. There was no need for two aces to play on the same team, so from then on Kagami never tried to befriend Aomine again. They may have dozens of mutual friends, Momoi and Kuroko in particular, but Kagami actively stayed away from the disagreeable Aomine and the latter never reached out as well.

Now, sitting at the school gate waiting for the pizza delivery man, he finds himself wondering what kind of person he is. _I'm definitely a much more decent person than he is though._

The low thrum of a vehicle's engine distracts Kagami and he perks up at the thought of the pizza arriving. Instead, a Porsche slows to a halt in front of him and of all people, Aomine gets off. _Oh._

Rumpled uniform, loosened tie and a blank expression with an unflinching stare. Kagami stares back for a second, then turns away to look down the road, willing the delivery man to hurry up already. The Porsche speeds off, and suddenly he is away of how awkwardly silent it is. He hears Aomine's shoes shuffling on the sidewalk towards the school gates and breathes a sigh of relief, at least until the footsteps stop short right next to him.

"Mornin'," Aomine says gruffly.

"... Long time no see," Kagami turns around reluctantly, willing his voice to stay neutral. "You're early today," he adds sarcastically, unable to help himself. Aomine remains silent, but doesn't walk away. Uncomfortable, Kagami says again, "Was that your girlfriend for the week?"

"Kagami... You aren't very observant are you." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

"Oh fuck off, asshole. Are you really fine with anyone as long as they confess to you first? Because I heard a bunch of girls are waiting to confess to you." Kagami scowls, suddenly irritated by how subdued Aomine is being.

"I know," Aomine barks a laugh. Suddenly he squats down next to the redhead. "Oi. Are you still going for basketball practice?"

Kagami gives him an incredulous look. "You would know if you showed up. Not that it matters anymore, Mr The-Only-One-Who-Can-Beat-Me-Is-Me. It's not like we're expected to participate in any more tournaments with finals coming up."

Aomine opens his mouth to reply, but the honk of a motorbike signals the arrival of what Kagami was there for in the first place, and the redhead welcomes the distraction and food with open arms. After Kagami pays, he turns around to walk back into school and Aomine was standing there, bag over his shoulder, arms in his pockets, like it was natural for them to hang out and wait around for each other. Like always, Kagami was irrationally annoyed by him.

Suddenly, Kagami decides he wants to ruin that stoic facade of Aomine. He'd always found that evasive attitude towards himself a bother. Shifting the weight of the pizza onto one arm, he strides forward and tugs violently at Aomine's tie with his free hand, pulling the teen's face close to his. Kagami's almost vindictive about it.

"Aomine Daiki, this week, you're going out with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to follow the original story much closer, but Kagami and Aomine are definitely not passive. I don't want to manufacture a huge conflict just so I can justify them being so distant from each other for the rest of the fic either. Anyway, I really like their bantering and bickering.


End file.
